


Please Don't Make the Coffee

by aDreamerEnigmatic



Series: Gerita Mornings [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDreamerEnigmatic/pseuds/aDreamerEnigmatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany needs to get ready for work. Italy would rather stay in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Make the Coffee

Feliciano groned as he felt Ludwig stir to turn off the alarm clock screeching at the side of the bed. Ludwig hit the snooze button for Feli’s benefit and rolled over to pull the naked man close. Feli snuggled his lithe body close to Ludwig’s muscular frame, entwining their legs and smiling at the discovery that Ludwig hadn’t bothered getting dressed last night either. He nuzzled Ludwig’s chest and kissed his collar bone and neck lazily. Ludwig laughed lightly and kissed Feli’s hair as he rubbed his back. “Good morning,” he rumbled in Feli’s ear, making him shiver. 

Feli hummed in acknowledgement and kissed Ludwig’s mouth. Ludwig kissed him back but wouldn’t let him deepen the kiss. “Don’t start things you don’t have time to finish,” he growled as he slid his hands down to squeeze Feli’s backside. Feli arched into the appreciation only to startle as the alarm rang out again. Ludwig smacked Feli’s butt and rolled over to turn the clock off for the day. Feli watched him as he stretched and got up. “Do we really have to go?” Feli whined as he flopped onto his back and covered his face with his arm. “I could pretend to be sick!” 

Ludwig pulled a pair of sweat pants out of a drawer and put them on. “I’m making coffee,” he announced, leaving the room and ignoring Feli’s complaints.

“Oh, no, please don’t make the coffee! You’re terrible at it,” Feli yelled after him, disentangling himself from the sheets and chasing after Ludwig without stopping to put anything on.


End file.
